List of Worlds
I'd actually like some help adding the descriptions for the worlds. They should reflect basically the contents of the lead (first paragraph) of their corresponding article. Please only edit one world's section at a time to prevent edit conflicts. Additionally, DO NOT add ANY links to other pages yet. This is a complete list of Worlds seen in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Each World is represented by its world card and/or logo and given a basic description as to its relevance in the series. 100 Acre Wood 100 Acre Wood's World Card The 100 Acre Wood (also spelled as Hundred Acre Wood) is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, although in the latter it is only accessible through the Command Board. In general it is a mini-game world in which Sora assists Pooh and his friends with different challenges. It is based off A. A. Milne's stories of Winnie the Pooh. Agrabah Agrabah's World Card Agrabah's Re:coded Logo Agrabah is a World in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts coded. Agrabah is based off of the setting in the movie Aladdin. Agrabah is home to Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar, and Iago. The Keyhole for this world is hidden deep in The Cave of Wonders, within the Lamp Chamber... Atlantica Atlantica's World Card Atlantica is a World in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. The world is based off of the setting in the movie The Little Mermaid. This world is home to King Triton, Ariel, Ursula, Sebastian and Flounder. The Heartless that appear in Atlantica are unique to it, such as the Sea Neon which resemble a jellyfish. Its Keyhole is hidden in Ariel's grotto. Almost completely underwater, Atlantica is a rocky world with immense holes on its surface. Beast's Castle Beast's Castle's World Card Beast's Castle is a World in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, based on the 1991 Disney film "Beauty and the Beast". Beast's Castle is home to Beast, Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip and The Wardrobe... Castle Oblivion Castle Oblivion's World Card Castle Oblivion's Re:coded Logo Castle Oblivion ... Castle of Dreams Castle of Dreams's World Card The Castle of Dreams ... Christmas Town :See 'Halloween Town.'' Deep Jungle Deep Jungle's World Card '''Deep Jungle is a World in Kingdom Hearts. Deep Jungle is based off of the area the movie Tarzan takes place. Tarzan, Jane, and Clayton are residents there and Deep Jungle is also the home of Sabor. Deep Jungle mainly consists of gargantuan trees, vines and waterfalls. There is a treehouse and a camp made by humans; aside from that the area is pure wildlife. The Keyhole is hidden deep in a cavern on the outskirts of the Cliff. Deep Space Deep Space's World Card Deep Space ... Destiny Islands Destiny Islands's World Card Destiny Islands's Re:coded Logo Destiny Islands is the first World playable and appears in every game in the Kingdom Hearts series, including the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is home to Sora and Riku, though Kairi lived there after moving from Radiant Garden. Disney Castle Disney Castle's World Card Disney Castle's World Card in Kingdom Hearts Disney Castle ... Disney Town Disney Town's World Card Disney Town ... Dwarf Woodlands Dwarf Woodlands's World Card The Dwarf Woodlands ... Enchanted Dominion Enchanted Dominion's World Card The Enchanted Dominion ... End of the World End of the World's World Card The End of the World ... Halloween Town Halloween Town's World Card Halloween Town is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is the home of Jack Skellington and the Mayor, as well as Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Oogie Boogie. It is attached to Christmas Town through a portal hidden inside of a hollow tree trunk. It may also connect to other holiday-related worlds as trees are seen sporting icons for Thanksgiving, Saint Patrick's Day, and other holidays. However, these are never explored or mentioned. This world, as well as Christmas Town, are based off Tim Burton's movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Hollow Bastion's World Card Radiant Garden's World Card '''Hollow Bastion', formerly known as Radiant Garden, is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts coded. Hollow Bastion is an original world in the Kingdom Hearts series and is not based off any films. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin are residents of Hollow Bastion. The World is originally ruled by Ansem, though Maleficent later proclaimed herself ruler after taking over the castle. Keyblade Graveyard Keyblade Graveyard's World Card The Keyblade Graveyard is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Before its formal introduction as a world, the Keyblade Graveyard was known as "The Badlands" (謎の荒野 Nazo no Arano?, lit. "The Mysterious Wasteland") due to its desertic environment. Is in this world where the legendary Keyblade War was fought. It is also the setting of the final set of battles of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as well as the "birth" ground of Vanitas, Terra-Xehanort and the Lingering Will. Land of Departure Land of Departure's World Card The Land of Departure is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and behaves as Traverse Town does, acting as a hub for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus during the course of the game. Like Traverse Town, the Land of Departure is located between light and darkness, and also appears to be the location in which Keyblade wielders are trained to become masters. Mirage Arena Mirage Arena's World Card The Mirage Arena is in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and acts like Olympus Coliseum has in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, giving the player optional tournaments of fighting enemies. The Mirage Arena consists of three areas, the entrance, which is a simple small blue platform with a teleporter to the lobby, a large circular blue platform which contains a computer to select the tournament, and another teleporter to the arena where the match is held, which changes appearance depending on the tournament entered. Monstro Monstro is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Pinocchio and Geppetto reside there for a short time in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, but they soon escape and go to Traverse Town... Mysterious Tower Mysterious Tower's World Card The Mysterious Tower is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and is connected to Twilight Town by a magical railway. It is the home of Yen Sid and is the first location the player visits outside of Twilight Town in Kingdom Hearts II, and serves for a starting point for Sora's and Mickey's quests. Neverland Neverland's World Card Neverland is a World in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The world is based off of the area in the movie Peter Pan. Neverland is home to Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee. The World Neverland consists of Captain Hook's pirate ship, quite a few rock formations and islands around the ship, and a tropical landscape of lush green grass, trees, and filled with rivers, lakes, and waterfalls. Olympus Coliseum Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts II Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Olympus Coliseum is a World seen in every Kingdom Hearts game, though it is not likely to appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The World is based off the location of the same name in the movie Hercules, and indirectly off the same location in Greek mythology. It is the home to Hercules, Hades, Philoctetes, and Megara, among others. In Kingdom Hearts, it serves as a place where optional fighting Tournaments are held for prizes. In Kingdom Hearts II, the Underworld is introduced and the tournaments are held in the Underdome. Port Royal Port Royal's World Card Port Royal is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II and is one of only two worlds based off a live-action movie, the other being Space Paranoids. The World is very dark, lit only by spots of moonlight, and is home to Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Captain Barbossa. This World is based off Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, the most recent film to have a Kingdom Hearts World designed from it. Pride Lands Pride Lands's World Card The Pride Lands are a World seen only in Kingdom Hearts II. They are based off the African savannah, though they were originally designed for the 1994 film, The Lion King. The Pride Lands are home of Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, and several others. Though the World is titled as the "Pride Lands", parts of the World include the elephant graveyard and the oasis, which are not counted as part of the Pride Lands in The Lion King. Radiant Garden :See 'Hollow Bastion.'' Realm of Darkness The '''Realm of Darkness ... Space Paranoids Space Paranoids's World Card Space Paranoids ... The Land of Dragons The Land of Dragons's World Card The Land of Dragons is a World in Kingdom Hearts II. The world is based off of the setting of the movie Mulan. The Land of Dragons is home to Mulan, Mushu, Captain Shang, The Emperor, and Shan Yu. The Land of Dragons consists of two Chinese villages, one of which is later burned down by Shan Yu, The palace where the Emperor and his army resides, and mountainous terrain surrounding everything. The World That Never Was The World That Never Was's World Card The World That Never Was ... Timeless River Timeless River's World Card Timeless River ... Traverse Town Traverse Town's World Card Traverse Town's Re:coded Logo Traverse Town is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded, as well as being seen in trailers for the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is a Kingdom Hearts original world and the first playable world outside of Destiny Islands. Traverse Town, one of the worlds being located between light and darkness, serves as a hub and a sort of "home base" for Sora during the first Kingdom Hearts. In the first game, the notable residents of the town are Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, the Fairy Godmother, Pinocchio, and Geppetto, though some of them are only temporary residents here. Many of them end up in Hollow Bastion for the events of Kingdom Hearts II. The Keyhole is hidden inside the 2nd district fountain. Twilight Town Twilight Town's World Card Twilight Town is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is Roxas's hometown, though the Nobodies have since taken it over. The town's name comes from the fact that it is in eternal twilight sunset. This world is connected to the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid resides. Twilight Town is one of the larger explorable areas in the games, and is divided into several areas, called districts. There is also a digital copy of Twilight Town that DiZ used to keep Roxas occupied while taking care of Organization XIII. Wonderland Wonderland's World Card Wonderland's Re:coded Logo Wonderland is a World in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded. The world is based off the film Alice in Wonderland. It is home to Alice, the Cheshire Cat, the Queen of Hearts, the White Rabbit, and many more. The entrance to Wonderland is a very odd room called the Bizarre Room. Beyond that point, most of Wonderland is a very large forest in the form of a maze, and leads to the court, where the Queen makes her rulings. See also *All Worlds categorized *Universe of Kingdom Hearts *